Justitia- trust me (not)
by Jo de Bry
Summary: (Reallife- Story (Drama/ Romanik/ Humor/ Krimi)) Die junge Polizistin Sam (OC), lernt im Laufe der Geschichte durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle, den jungen Arzt und Chirurgen Law kennen (und lieben). Als jedoch belastendes Beweismaterial auftaucht und ein Haftbefehl gegen ihn vorliegt, zeigen sich bei Sam Ernsthafte Zweifel.
1. Chapter 1

´´Was sind das für Geräusche?...

Dieses Rauschen? Und was ist das für ein Stimmengewirr …?

Diese Schemen? ´´

Licht und Dunkelheit wechselten im Takt ihres ungleichmäßig schlagenden Herzens. Sie spürte regelrecht wie das Hämmern in ihrer Brust schwächer wurde und den Dienst zu versagen drohte.

Anfangs glaubte sie der Tunnel wäre eine Halluzination, doch die Umrisse wurden immer klarer und deutlicher erkennbar. Wie von weit her blendete sie das Licht, ein grelles hell weises Licht.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam geborgen, eine wohlige Wärme umfing sie. Langsam ging sie auf die Gestalt zu die auf sie zu warten schien. Um die Augen vor dem hellen Licht abzuschirmen, hob sie ihre Hand und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Es war alles so … irreal… fremd und doch auf eine seltsame Art echt und vertraut.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand sie Seite an Seite mit der Person. Ihr Gesicht erkannte sie nicht, aber sie war sich sicher diese Person schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Es war eine Frau, eine Frau mittleren Alters, aber mehr konnte sie einfach nicht erkennen, obwohl sie direkt vor ihr stand.

Plötzlich erschienen Hände, unzählige Hände aus dem Licht und fingen an nach ihr zu greifen.

Abwehrend hob sie die Arme, doch die Hände packten und zerrten weiter an ihr.

… … … …

Dunkelheit…

… sie stand wieder am Anfang. Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, ihre Brust brannte und ein heftiger brutaler Schmerz durchzog ihren Unterleib.

Sie ahnte, dass sie gerade starb, aus irgendeinem Grund spürte sie es.

Flehend kauerte ihre Seele in der Dunkelheit.

´´Mach das es aufhört!´´, riefen ihre Gedanken. ´´Lasst mich endlich gehen!´´

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf.

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, fest umgriff sie ihre Oberarme.

´´Das sterben ist schlimmer als der Tod selbst! Nun lasst mich doch gehen!´´

Ihre Brust begann noch schmerzlicher als zuvor zu brennen und zu beben. Diese Schemen ließen einfach nicht von ihr ab. Und dann waren _sie_ wieder da… die Hände. Sie zogen mit mehr und mehr Bestimmtheit an ihr, wollten sie zu sich holen.

Sie selbst war bereit, bereit einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber diese Schatten erlaubten es ihr nicht.

Sie riefen und brüllten auf sie ein.

Wie im Tagtraum sah sie nun auf, ihr Blick haftete an der Person die sie zu sich wank.

Wut packte sie…

´´Wieso sagt einem niemand, das es so verdammt schwer ist zu sterben?! … Wieso dauert es so lange? Warum bereitet niemand einen auf diese Schmerzen vor?´´

Ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln breitete sich von ihrem Unterleib, bis zu ihren anderen Gliedern aus.

Langsam spürte sie wie ihr Körper taub wurde und die Hände weiter zogen. Die Dunkelheit wich und es wurde wieder irritierend hell…

Licht…!

Dann waren sie weg… die Hände, die Lichter…

…die Schmerzen…


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL EINS

„NACHTSCHICHT"

Man bin ich kaputt., stöhnte die junge dunkelhaarige Frau, die am Tresen des Bäckers stand und nervös mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Platte trommelte.

Die Angestellte des Backwarengeschäfts lächelte sie aufheiternd an.

Anstrengende Schicht gewesen?, fragte die Frau hinter der Theke. Es war eine kleine zierliche Frau mittleren Alters, mit langem dunkelgrünem Haar. Ihre dunklen Augen strahlten immer, egal zu welcher Tageszeit.

Naja, seltsamerweise kommt erst Nachts alles Abschaum aus den Löschern gekrochen., entgegnete die dunkelhaarige und lächelte freundlich zurück. Aber wenn dem nicht so wäre, wäre ich arbeitslos.

Die Bäckerin lachte verhaltend.

Oh, ja., sagte sie bestätigend. Ich denke mal um die Uhrzeit willst du einen Kaffee, oder?

Sie nickte.

Guter Vorschlag. Nur wegen deines Kaffees, komme ich früh halb Vier zu dir., scherzte die junge Frau.

Das will ich für dich schwer hoffen, schließlich koche ich den Besten Kaffee der Stadt., lachte die Bäckerin los und schenkte ihr beherzt das Koffeingetränk in eine große Tasse.

Die junge Frau bedankte sich und nippte an dem heißen Getränk.

Sag mal Sam, wo hast du denn Garp gelassen?, fragte nun die Bäckerin.

Oh, nun … er ist schon nach Hause, die Schicht war kaum vorbei, da hat sein Handy geklingelt., die junge Frau namens Sam senkte die Stimme, wie um ein Geheimnis zu erzählen. Es gibt wieder Ärger mit seinem „Enkel", du verstehst?

Die Bäckerin lachte laut los.

Ace der Halunke! Wer weiß was er dieses Mal angestellt hat. Statt etwas vernünftiges zu lernen, studiert er und das auch nur Halbherzig.

Ace und Ruffy sind zum Glück nicht mein Problem., seufzte Sam erleichtert und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Lambert Samantha war eine 26 jährige Frau mit Schulterlangen dunklem Haar, welches sie aus praktischen Gründen, nur als Pferdeschwanz trug. Sam war von eher normaler Figur, nicht zu dick nicht zu dünn, dass einzige, dass sie selbst störten waren ihre Oberarme, sie fand sich selbst für eine Frau viel zu Muskulös und stämmig. Was in ihrem Beruf nicht unbedingt als Nachteil galt. Ihre Graublauen Augen strahlten pure Lebensfreude und Sympathie aus, dennoch konnte sie natürlich auch anders . Sie war jetzt nicht unbedingt die Schönheit vom Lande, als Model sollte sie vielleicht nicht arbeiten, aber für den Standard reichte es, sie fühlte sich wohl so wie sie war und nur das zählte.

Ein gewisses Maß an Selbstvertrauen hatte sie selbstverständlich, schließlich musste sie Autorität und ein Gewisses Maß an Überlegenheit und Vertrauensseligkeit wieder spiegeln.

Eine Uniform macht noch lange keinem Menschen aus, sondern das was darunter war, oder schlug. Das Herz.

Die Bäckerin riss Sam aus ihren Gedanken als sie ihr einen weiteren Kaffee nachgoss.

Und? Habt ihr schon was Neues von diesem …, sie machte ein überlegendes Gesicht. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Teach? Marshall D. Teach?

Sam seufzte und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht.

Du weist das ich nicht darüber reden darf. Mein Tipp, verfolg einfach weiter die Nachrichten., antwortete Sam höflich.

Schade, ich dachte ich bekomme Infos aus erster Hand.

Makino, bitte., erklang eine raue, tiefe Männerstimme und ein alter geduckter Mann, kam auf seinem Gehstock herein gelaufen.

Schönen guten Morgen Woop Slapp., sagte Sam höflich.

Steck dir dein „guten Morgen" sonst wo hin., maulte der Alte ungehalten. Dein Besuch kann nur heißen das schon wieder was mit Ruffy ist.

Verdutzt sah Sam den Vermieter des Gebäudes an.

Ähm ..nein. Darum kümmert sich Garp.

Der arme Garp, solche Enkel hat er nicht verdient. Allesamt Verbrecher., schimpfte Slapp und stolzierte davon.

Entschuldige, er ist etwas … schlecht auf die beiden zu sprechen., sagte Makino peinlich berührt.

Sam hob abwehrend die Hand.

Kein Problem, solange er mir keinen Vortag darüber hält wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe, dann ist mir das egal.

Das sitzt tief, oder?, fragte Makino.

So ein alter Sturkopf. Ich war noch ein Greenhorn und ausgerechnet da brechen die bei ihm im Haus ein., schnaufte sie verärgert.

Plötzlich gab das kleine schwarze Gerät welches an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war, ein Knackendes Geräusch von sich.

Anton 1, an …, doch da schoss Sams Hand sofort an einen kleinen Hebel auf dem Gerät und es verstummte. Makino sah die Uniformierte leicht Fassungslos an.

Was wenn das wichtig war?

Um diese Uhrzeit, an einem Samstag, ist es NIE wichtig. Nur Jugendliche die sich ordentlich zu gekippt haben und ihren Rausch auf der Straße ausschlafen., ein leicht zufriedenes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Ich hab meinen Soll für heute erfüllt. Schluss für heut, morgen schlagen sich genug andere die Köpfe ein.

Makino kicherte verhaltend.

Wir kennen uns schon so lange, aber das höre ich von dir das erste Mal das du keine Lust mehr hast.

Sam klopfte leicht auf die Theke.

So Makino, nun mach ich mich los.

Warte kurz., schnell goss die junge grünhaarige frischen Kaffee in einen Styroporbecher und schloss diesen mit einem Deckel.

Hier, für unterwegs, nicht das du hinterm Steuer einschläfst. und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sagte ich schon das du die Beste bist? und grinste breit.

Ein weiteres Kichern.

Nun los. und wank ihr kurz nach.

Doch Sam kam mit dem Kaffee nicht weit, gerade als sie die Tür des Backgeschäfts öffnete und einen Schritt hinaus tat, geriet sie gegen einen Wiederstand.

Um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, spannte sie ihren Körper leicht an und zerdrückte dabei den Kaffeebecher, dessen Inhalt sich kurzer Hand über ihr dunkelblaues Hemd und die schwarze Jacke ergoss.

Mehr erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Zusammenstoß, als vom heißen Inhalt machte sie einen Schritt zurück.

Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!, brummte eine Männerstimme genervt und wischte mit der Hand am Kaffeefleck auf seinem Pullover herum.

Gegenfrage., sagte sie trocken und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

Der junge Mann sah mit einem kühlen Blick im Gesicht auf und musterte sie kritisch.

Sie schätzte ihn auf höchstens 27 bis 30 Jahre, bei seinem Anblick hätte sie am liebsten laut losgelacht. Denn er trug eine sehr lächerlich wirkende, weise Wollmütze mit braunen Flecken. Ein gelbschwarzen Pullover und Jeans. Er war, überraschender Weiße, sogar etwas größer als sie selbst. Schwarzhaarig, soweit sie erkennen konnte und hatte einen kleinen Bart am Kinn.

Doch das was ihr sofort ins Auge sprang, waren seine Tätowierungen, die er am Oberarm sowie auf dem Handrücken und an den Fingern seiner linken Hand hatte.

Ungläubig hob sie eine Braue.

Stand da etwa „Death"?

Hey Law?!, erklang Makinos Stimme freundlich. Das übliche? Oder reicht dir der Kaffee auf deiner Kleidung schon?, kicherte sie und goss schon einmal einen weiteren Kaffee in eine Tasse.

Ha ha. Überaus witzig., nachdem er Sam kurz gemustert hatte, wurde ihm wohl schlagartig bewusst, welche Art Person er soeben angemotzt hatte.

Doch dann hob er eine Braue.

Das sieht mir aber schwer nach Nachtschicht aus.

Ach, ist das so offensichtlich?, fragte Sam gelangweilt.

Naja, die Augenringe. Leichtes zittern in den Händen, Kaffee um halb Vier in der Früh. Ja es sieht aus wie Nachtschicht., sagte er kühl lächelnd.

Apropos Kaffee, Sam hier ist noch einer., sagte Makino.

Menschenkenner., brummte Sam und drehte sich zu Makino um die ihr einen neuen Kaffee „to go", hinhielt.

Nein., sagte er leichthin. Ich bin nur ein guter Beobachter.

Hm…, brummte sie erneut.

Das war ein Fehler, Kaffee ist ihr heilig.

Nun ja, ich bin ja nicht mit Vorsatz in eine Polizistin reingerannt., sagte er schelmisch grinsend.

Da musste Sam nun auch lächeln.

Ok, „Entschuldigung" angenommen. Ich versuch jetzt noch einmal diese Tür hinaus zu gehen., sagte sie nun wesentlich besser gelaunt.

Tschüß Makino., und hob zum Abschied die Hand. Schön Tag auch dir noch, und sorry das ich dich gleich mit eingesaut hab.

Er hob abwehrend die Hand.

Hey, es gibt schlimmeres als mit Kaffee übergossen zu werden, glaub mir.

Sie nickte und verließ nun endgültig den Bäcker.

Was für eine Nacht. Erst lässt ihr Partner Garp sie wegen seines Enkels stehen und dann kippt sie jemanden den Kaffee auf die Klamotten.

Mit ihrem Kaffee in der einen und den Schlüsseln für den Dienstwagen, in der anderen Hand, ging sie auf das, silberfarbene Fahrzeug mit dem blauen Streifen zu.

Um richtig Feierabend machen zu können, musste sie noch einmal zum Präsidium, das hieß noch immer keine Ruhe.

Sie drehte gerade den Zündschlüssel herum, als der Wagen mit den Typischen Geräuschen eins Diesels ansprang. Bevor sie losfuhr riskierte sie einen Blick in den Himmel, der langsam immer heller wurde.

Die Sonne ging auf…


	3. Chapter 3

KAPITEL ZWEI

„WER VERHÖRT HIER WEM?!"

Einige Ereignislose Tage waren vergangen, nach ihrem Kaffeedilemma bei Makino in der Bäckerei.  
Diese Begegnung um vier Uhr hatte sie schnell vergessen.  
Nun genoss sie einfach ihren Feierabend, immerhin hatte sie noch ein Privatleben.  
Dieses Privatleben beschränkte sich an diesen Tag allerdings auch nur auf das Nötigste, denn sie hatte vor einiger Zeit, ihrer älteren Schwester versprochen auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen.  
Und wie immer war sie wieder zu spät dran, wenn sie etwas selbst an sich hasste, dann ihre Unpünktlichkeit in Sachen Familie.  
In aller Eile schnappte Sam sich die Schlüssel für ihre schwarze Yamaha FZ1. und ihren Helm und schloss mit lautem Knall die Tür hinter sich.  
Ihr ging sofort das Herz auf als sie ihr Motorrad sah, sie liebte die Geschwindigkeit und das Gefühl wenn der Körper das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpte.  
Jeder hatte seine Schwäche und ihre war definitiv das Motorradfahren.  
Mit einem kleinen widerspenstigen Ruckeln sprang die Yamaha an und sie konnte los. Ihre Schwester würde schon warten und der Ärger erwartete Sam gleich mit.

Keine Zwei Minuten war sie unterwegs, als ihr ein gelbschwarzer Lamborghini Diablo die Vorfahrt nahm und sie fast noch vom Bock gefegt hätte. Mit einem ausweichenden Schwenker war sie dem Fahrzeug gerade so ausgewichen und hielt erst einmal an. Das Ganze war mehr als knapp gewesen, um Haaresbreite wäre sie gestürzt. Der Fahrer schien es überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
´´Geht's noch?!´´, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. ´´Fährt der mich Eiskalt über den Haufen!´´  
Im Normalfall wäre sie ihm hinterher und hätte ihm ihren Ausweis unter die Nase gehalten und gefragt was das sollte.  
Schnaufend nahm sie diese Verkehrswidrigkeit hin und fuhr weiter ihres Weges.

Endlich bei ihrer Schwester angekommen, nahm sie freudig ihren Neffen auf den Arm.  
Tantchen., strahlte dieser Sam an und umarmte sie.  
Das war mit Abstand das absolute Highlight ihrer Woche. Die großen braunen Augen die sie anstrahlten.  
Ihre ältere Schwester sah sie verärgert an.  
Wie es aussieht musst du die Uhr lernen., fauchte sie wütend und kramte ihre Tasche zusammen.  
Entschuldige Robin., sagte Sam ungewohnt kleinlaut. Es ist alles etwas … komisch gelaufen.  
Seit einer Woche weist du das ich diesen Abend eine Vorlesung halten muss, aber nein, die Dame kommt zu spät.  
Genervt verleierte Sam die Augen und hoffte das diese Woche einfach nur endete.

Es war geschafft, diese Horrorwoche war überstanden. Mit Beginn dieser Schicht konnte sie endlich eine neue Woche anfangen und hoffte es würde weitaus besser laufen. Es gab nun einmal Wochen da ging alles schief.  
Mit einem freudigen Lächeln im Gesicht ging sie auf Garp zu.  
Hallo.  
Überrascht sah er sie an.  
Hi., sein Grinsen wurde plötzlich auch breiter. Was ist denn mit dir los?  
Nichts, lass uns einfach losfahren. , und ohne weitere Worte stieg sie auf der Beifahrerseite ein.  
Der Tag verlief relativ ruhig, bis sie einen Funkspruch rein bekamen.  
Ein 072 in der Lessingstraße. Der Hauseigentümer wartet bereits., drang es aus dem Funkgerät.  
Plötzlich beschlich Sam ein seltsames und undefinierbares Gefühl in der Magengegend, als sie vor dem großen Haus mit dem riesigen Vorgarten vorfuhren.  
Garp stieß einen beeindruckten Pfiff aus und schloss die Wagentür.  
Sam erging es ähnlich, selten war sie so sprachlos gewesen, das Anwesen war einfach gigantisch und in einwandfreiem Zustand. Sehr gepflegt und überaus einladend.  
Die beiden gingen den Kiesweg entlang in Richtung Haustür. Erstaunlicherweise schien alles ruhig zu sein, nichts deutete im Ersten Moment auf einen Einbruch hin.  
Skeptisch sah Sam sich um während Garp beherzt die Klingel drückte.  
Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und Sam stand leicht perplex da.  
Das ging ja schneller als gedacht., entgegnete der junge Mann der in der Tür stand.  
Sie haben den Einbruch gemeldet?, fragte Garp sachlich.  
Ja., er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wirkte nun etwas angespannt.  
Wenn Sie wissen wollen was gestohlen worden ist, es sind keine Wertsachen im eigentlichen Sinne.  
Sondern?, fragte nun Sam, er hob eine Braue und musterte Sam kritisch.  
Kennen wir uns nicht?  
Sie nickte leicht.  
Da hellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf.  
Ach, die Polizistin vom Bäcker., entgegnete er und grinste verschmitzt.  
Wenn Sie meine Kollegin bereits kennen, wird diese jetzt ihre Aussage aufnehmen und ich werde mich etwas bei Ihnen umsehen., Garp warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu und ging um das Gebäude herum um es zu begutachten. Schließlich kamen Diebe in der Regel nicht zum Haupteingang hinein.  
Sam versuchte ihre Überraschung einfach zu überspielen und zog einen Kleinen Notizblock zu rate.  
Dann erzählen Sie einfach mal drauf los. Wo sind der oder die Täter eingedrungen?  
Gelassen lehnte Law im Türrahmen und schilderte ihr den Fall.  
Gelegentlich notierte sie sich die Wichtigen Dinge, für den Späteren Bericht und für die Anzeige.  
Sie sagten es wären keine Wertgegenstände gestohlen worden?, fragte sie nun kritisch drein blickend.  
Nein, lediglich wichtige Unterlagen und Papiere.  
Was für Papiere?, wollte Sam genauer wissen.  
Patientenakten. Ich nehme für gewöhnlich außergewöhnliche Fälle mit nach Hause um diese genauer zu bearbeiten., erklärte er, als er Sams verdutztes Gesicht sah.  
Patientenakten? Sind Sie etwa…?, doch er zeigte auf das Klingelschild neben der Tür.  
´´Wie bitte?!´´, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. ´´Der Typ ist Arzt?!´´  
Sie sind Arzt?, leider schwang ihre offensichtliche Verwunderung darüber in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Belustigt lächelte Law sie an.  
Wieso so überrascht?  
Wenn sie alles gedacht hätte, aber nie das dieser tätowierte Typ, der sie bei Makino umgerannt hatte Arzt war. Leicht Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.  
Wie konnte man sich nur so täuschen?  
Was genau ist Ihr Spezialgebiet?  
Ich bin Chirurg.  
´´Es wird immer Schlimmer! Wie kann man als Chirurg nur so aussehen!?´´, sie konnte Ärzte sowieso nicht sonderlich gut leiden. In der Regel bekam sie schon ein Flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn sie ins Krankenhaus musste um Opfer zu befragen. Ihr waren Ärzte nicht geheuer, und schon gar nicht wenn sie persönlich mit ihnen konfrontiert wurde, sei es wegen einer kleinen Impfung oder Routineuntersuchung. Freiwillig würde sie sich als „Patient" keinem nähern, das war Fakt, und schon gar keinem Chirurgen. Und auf gar keinen Fall einem der sich das Englische Wort für „Tot", auf die Hand tätowieren lässt.  
´´Wie kam er den auf das schmale Brett?´´  
Sie mögen „Weißkittel" nicht sonderlich, oder?, fragte Law feststellend, als er ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Verhaltend räusperte sie sich nur und straffte ihre Schultern. Punkt zwei ihrer Hassliste, war ihre eigene Durchschaubarkeit.  
Haben Sie einen Verdacht, wer die Akten entwendet haben könnte? Haben Sie eventuell Feinde im Krankenhaus, oder unter Patienten?, fragte sie Sachlich. ´´Wieso frag ich das eigentlich? Der Typ ist Chirurg, natürlich hat der Feinde.´´  
Ich bin Arzt, natürlich hab ich Feinde., sagte er trocken. Angehörige von Personen, die verstorben sind und einem die Schuld daran geben, gibt es immer.  
´´Raus aus meinem Kopf, Quacksalber!´´, dachte sie und notierte es sich kurz.  
Verdächtige? Haben Sie den Einbrecher gesehen?  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
Die Verandatür war aufgebrochen als ich nach Hause kam.  
Sie nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf.  
Tja so schnell kann es gehen., nuschelte sie.  
Wie bitte?  
Hatte sie das etwas laut gesagt? Erschrocken sah sie auf.  
Ähm…, was?, versuchte sie sich zu retten.  
Gehässig?, fragte er schiefgrinsend.  
Ich …ähm…, sie lächelte verlegen. Nun, es ist nur so, dass die Täter in den meisten Fällen die „Hintertür" benutzen. Da bemerkt sie kaum jemand, und ruck zuck sind sie im Haus.  
Law lächelte sie verstehend an.  
Gut gerettet mit der Aussage.  
Ihr Schoss die Röte in die Wangen.  
Was war zurzeit nur los? Stellte sie sich schon immer so plump und dumm an?  
Keine Bange, sowie Sie verhalten, sich eine Menge Leute mir gegenüber., beschwichtigte er. Erst sind sie entsetzt, weil sie noch immer das „Alte" Bild eines Arztes im Kopf haben und dann perplex, wegen meines Alters.  
Ach…, sagte sie trocken und hob eine Braue. Kaum zu glauben.  
Doch dann musste sie unweigerlich lächeln.  
Sie war nicht die Erste die ihm auf dem Leim ging, wie beruhigend.  
Es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich einen so …jungen, Chirurgen zu begegnen.  
Wenn Sie meinen? Bei Ihnen ist es doch nicht anders., entgegnete er und verschränkte erneut die Arme.  
Wie darf ich das verstehen?, fragte sie verdutzt.  
"Polizeiobermeisterin"?, gespielt fragend hob er eine Braue. Sie sehen nicht älter als 25 aus.  
Überraschung schoss ihr in die Mimik.  
Woher…?  
Doch er unterbrach sie und deutete auf ihre Schulter.  
Erneut schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.  
´´Bin ich nur bescheuert?! Er zählt nur die Sterne und „ eins und eins" zusammen.´´, sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich gegen die Stirn zu klopfen. So auf den Schlauch stand sie selten.  
´´Mist, wir weichem vom Thema ab, schnell zurück zu den Wurzeln.´´, mahnte sie sich selbst.  
Wie auch immer. Darf ich mich wohl kurz umschauen?  
Nur zu., sagte Law einladend.


End file.
